jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaur Doe
The Female Tyrannosaurus rex is the mate of the Tyrannosaur Buck and mother of the Infant T. rex in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' The female first appears along with the Buck when the infant has been brought to the trailers in order to set it's broken leg. The female is the first to reveal her presence after flipping one of Hammond's teams' Mercedes-Benz_M-Class SUVs over the cliff the team parked on. She, along with her mate, then reveal themselves to the humans inside the trailers, and make a series of low growls and roars, indicating their presence is for their infant. After the infant had been returned to them, the pair put the young male in a safe place before returning to the trailers. Flipping the rear half of the accordianed vehicle upside down the two proceeded to smash the windshield of the vehicle and then push the rear trailer over the cliff, leaving it hanging hundreds of feet from the rocky shore below. Apparently satisfied with their work, the two leave. However, drawn by the sounds of Eddie Carr 's Mercedes SUV, the couple return and the Buck proceeded to dismantle the vehicle before lifting Eddie up and ripping him in half in a tug-of-war with the female before finally devouring him. Despite Eddie's death, the subsequent destruction of both trailers and the remaining SUV, the team were rescued by the InGen expedition team. Before leaving for the Worker Village, Dr. Sarah Harding expressed her belief that the T. rex pair may still track them if they percieve the humans as a threat but is thought wrong by Robert Burke . Unfortunately for all of them, especially Dr. Burke, Sarah proves to be right after all, as that very night the male Tyrannosaurus enters their camp while they are sleeping, drawn by the smell of the infant's blood on Sarah's coat. While the Buck is sniffing the blood-soaked jacket in Harding's tent, one of the mercenaries, Carter, wakes up and sceams at the creature's presence, rousing everyone else in the process and provoking a mass panic. The female then shows up and pursues the fleeing group while the buck stays behind at the camp. She kills Carter by crushing him with her foot after he trips and lands in a puddle. When Sarah, Nick van Owen, Kelly Malcolm, and Dr. Burke seek refuge behind a waterfall, the female sticks her head through and tries to eat them but cannot reach them on account of her large head. Dr. Burke is then scared by a snake slithering down his shirt and is dragged out and eaten by the female T. rex (ironically, it was a harmless milk snake) and she leaves, apparently satisfied with her meal. She does not appear from this point on until the end, where both her mate and son have been returned to the island after an incident in San Diego. Merchandising Although the female Tyrannosaurus is actually the face of much of the merchandising created for The Lost World: Jurassic Park, as well as several incarnations that came after Jurassic Park 3, she has little merchandising based on her, as most of the actual merchandising instead focuses on the male Tyrannosaurus. She does, however, get the Thrasher T-Rex toy, which was produced by Kenner to be the female version, whereas the Bull T-Rex represented the male in the toyline. Considered by many to be among some of the best toys produced for the Jurassic Park Franchise, the Thrasher has a high amount of playability, but is actually not very accurate to the film female's coloration. The Thrasher has a green-brown coloration (which color is more prominent depends on the variation in the toy), with black striping. The female in the film, however, is brown with darker striping over her snout. Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:Theropods Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Large Carnivores Category:Carnivores Category:Alpha-Females Category:Main Antagonists Category:Toys Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:Comic book dinosaurs